Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 3$. $7$ $y$ $^2 + 5$ $x$ $ - 4$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(4)}^2 + 5{(3)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(16) + 5{(3)} - 4 $ $ = 112 + 15 - 4 $ $ = 123$